Talk:Sliders
Is this made up, or a term for time traveler? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :When "supernatural beings" are mentioned, it's often with the four (it's in Haruhi's initial declaration): aliens, time travelers, espers (psychics), and sliders (world travelers). It's not only highly hinted that there will be a slider in novel 10, but it's also just an essential part of Haruhi's wishes. Only dead fish go with the flow. 15:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Definition Similar discussions took place elsewhere on the wiki. In the prologue of The Intrigues Mikuru took Kyon and Yuki with her on a time-traveling trip. As a result, both Kyon and Yuki have traveled through time, but neither are referred to as "time travelers". IMO, unless a character can travel through time by themself, they are not a time traveler, and so Yuki and Kyon would not be considered time travelers. Kyon did something like sliding in The Disappearance. This was a result of Yuki and Haruhi's abilities, not his (Kyon is a normal human). If he's a slider, then he and Yuki are also time travelers. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Could Slider be a reference to the tv show? :That's just a translation artifact. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:31, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Technically Kyon did not jump to another world, but was the only one in the world that was not changed as a result of Nagato's tampering by hijacking Haruhi's powers. :Although there are a few candidates of Isekaijin/Sliders/Otherworlders in the Cultural festival that looked like they came from a medieval fantasy world. You should check out the 24th chronological episode. about 4 minutes left, Kyon will start to have flashbacks to what has happened and say that there was never a booth of people that had that fantasy type look man with a sword and his bearded dwarf looking companion, an evil looking white haired sorcerer fellow, and a princess was seen in one place. Lygarx (talk) 16:50, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Yasumi Watahashi? Would she be considered a slider? She displays a lot of traits that could be considered those of a Slider, considering she was the one who travelled between Alpha and Beta and united both timelines. 02:30, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :She existed before the split, and seems to have caused it. It's possible there were simply two versions of her. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:36, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Also Nagato specifically said she wasn't a slider. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:13, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Sliders hinted at Although not officially confirmed by Kyon, it is heavily implied that the people that were running around North High in 'Bizarre' clothing during the Cultural Festival were Sliders. Why would Kyon make mention of them at the end of episode 24 and about how they were not part of any club or class programs in the festival. Plus the fact that they were wearing clothes typical of Medieval High Fantasy fiction stories adds to it. Along with the fact that so many Japanese novels of people being transported to another world go to a world like that. :A good possibility, but Haruhi can alter reality. Anything unexplained could be based on her imposing her whims on people and things. (She could turn pigeons into passenger pigeons, for instance, in the same book.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:32, November 30, 2016 (UTC)